The hoisting motors currently used in hoisting means, such as cranes, are bulky and expensive. The electronic equipment controlling the motor occupies a large space and is placed in separate instrument cabinets. The separate placement of the electronics involves the use of long cables. Moreover, high-power motors require a sizeable brake, which also takes up a large space.